Shogu Haru v1
by matthew2
Summary: In the 30th Century the Earth is ruled by King Endmyion and Queen Serenity. Peace has reigned for the past 1000 years. Now a new evil has emerged and this time the sailor senshi can do nothing. Amongst this war a new hero emerges and a new story begins...


**___ Shogu Haru ___ **

Author: Matthew Faerber  
Email: mfaerber1@hotmail.com  
Publication date: 8-18-02

(for more information on the author, refer to the bottom of this fic) 

SYNOPSIS: 

It's the 30th Century. The Earth is ruled by Kind Endmyion and Queen Serenity. Peace has reigned for the past 1000 years. However, a new evil has emerged spurring a new war and this time the sailor senshi cannot save the earth. Amongst this war a new kind of hero emerges and a new story begins... 

INTRODUCTION: 

I wrote this story about 3 years ago during my first year of college. Having always loved Sailor Moon, I wanted to continue where it left off; however, I also wanted to introduce new characters. So, even though there are no new senshi or decedents of the senshi, I still feel that the characters I have created are reminiscent of them. In addition, because Mamaru is my favorite character, I wanted to do it from a male's perspective to give it an extra twist. I hope you enjoy this story, it is the first fan fic that I've ever written and the next one is already in the works. 

* * *

**CHAPTER I **

"Ah man Aiko, what a long day. I'm so tired..." My name is Haruki Imagawa, but most people call me "Haru." I am an ordinary soldier under King Endymion in the 30th Century. It has been many years since the last malicious assault upon the Earth from outside forces. 

Since King and Queen Endymion came to power their has been a special army created under the king's strict rule: The Earths Special Forces, or "ESF" as it is more commonly known as. Its purpose is to act as one of the Earths primary defenses against outside intrusions. Thus far, its power has not been needed... 

"You shouldn't stay up so late Haru!" Aiko yelled with a scrunched up face. "Yeah, yeah, you always say that." Aiko is always saying that. "Well, it's true." She said again and folded her arms. We were on our way to The Parlor, our usual hang out spot, to relax and get something to eat after a long day of training. Walking along I felt a cold breeze that made me stop for a moment. "What's wrong?" Aiko asked. I thought for a moment, "nothing," I replied, and we continued on. Inside The Parlor Aiko was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked. Aiko was scrunching up her face again "you're acting strange". I think she's right, I haven't been sleeping well lately and it's starting to catch up with me. "Earth to Haru, come in Haru..." She was leaning over, staring at me. "Whaat? I'm fine," I said. "I don't believe you, but I'll drop it 'cause I know you're not gonna tell me." Aiko turned her head slightly and I found myself looking at her profile. Aiko and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We met in elementary school one day when I saw some older kids threatening her. I managed to chase the them away after a bit of a scuffle and she has not left my side since. She is the best, and only friend I've ever had... 

We finished eating and I paid using my special ID card that every ESF soldier carries. On the way back to the apartment we shared it was Aiko that seemed to be acting unusual, almost sad. We were half way to our building, it was dark now and I stopped in front of her. Aiko looked up at me funny and I kneeled down. All of the sudden all of the color went back into her face and a huge smile grew. "You mean it?!" Aiko asked. I nodded and she climbed onto my back. "You've gotten heavier Aiko" I said. "Well we haven't done this since we were kids dummy" she replied, after bonking me on the head. And so I carried Aiko the rest of the way home on my back. 

**CHAPTER II **

"Touch it." The light was so blinding I could not tell what was producing it. "If you do not touch it, your world will be destroyed." I strained to see who was talking to me. "Who are you?!" " I'm..." 

"HARU!!!" I sat up suddenly and hit my forehead against something, making me wince and fall back down. "Owwie" I sat up again and saw Aiko rubbing her head. "You were having a nightmare Haru." She was right; I had broken out in a cold sweat and was clenching the sheets. "I'm ok now, it was nothing." It may be nothing but I've been having the same dream for the past two weeks now. "Haru..." Aiko has that sad look again. "Yeah?" I said. " I'm starting to worry about you..." " Don't worry, their just dreams, I'll be fine" I smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and crawled back over to her bed. "Good night Haru." "Good night Aiko." 

The next morning I was fixing breakfast while Aiko was still asleep when I got a call on my standard issue communicator watch. It was coming through on the public channel. I switched it on. A small hologram of the king popped up. "Attention all ESF units, report to central control immediately, I repeat..." I flicked it off and went over to Aiko, of who is visibly drooling. I shook her gently, "we have to go." She new exactly what I meant and got dressed quickly. We ran to the palace, passing many other soldiers on the way. Lining up in central control, King and Queen Endymion were at the computer manipulating the controls. 

"There." 

The king pointed to an image on the large monitor and began to enhance it. "Oh my god..." I could hear Aiko whisper. "Our reports indicate that this is indeed an interstellar spacecraft of some kind." The king said in a rather matter-of-fact tone. "The outside is comprised of an inorganic substance that we have yet to identify and scanners show that the inside contains organic entities, that again, we have yet to identify. The object itself is roughly 2.5 kilometers in diameter." It does look huge I thought. "It is traveling at a rate of six thousand kilometers/second and at this speed will reach the Earths atmosphere in eight hours. We have good reason to be concerned about this 'event' as the queens Silver Imperial Crystal has been reacting strangely as of late. All communication efforts with the object have been fruitless and we are now going to assemble a reconnaissance team to try to intercept the object and uncover its true intent." Just then an alarm sounded on the monitor and the kings disposition changed, he now looked very worried. "The object has just increased its speed four fold. We no longer have time for a reconnaissance mission, everyone scramble and prepare yourselves." He hit a button and "Code Red" flashed on the screen. He nodded and told us the coordinates of the objects estimated destination and everyone quickly left the room. We headed towards our lockers, not wanting to waist any time. "I wonder what we're going to be up against..." I said. "Now hold on, we're not even sure if these beings are evil or not!" Aiko said while suiting up. "We'll, it's always safest to assume the worst." I replied. 

It's funny, this is the first time this has ever happened, and yet, I am not scared. I don't think Aiko is scared either, I always thought she was stronger than most girls... I admire that. We finished putting our gear on. "Lets go " I said. We ran outside and filed into a designated ESF helicopter. As we strapped ourselves in the king informed us on the radio that the Sailor Soldiers were ahead of us. As the helicopter ascended everyone turned their attention to the monitors. They showed the destination, a densely populated city 3 kilometers south of Neo Tokyo, of which was already in the process of being evacuated. I began checking and recalibrating my headgear along with the extra batteries for my pulse rifle. Aiko was doing the same when the pilot came on to announce that we were almost there. "I wonder if they'll be humanoid..." Aiko said, mostly to herself. I checked my watch, the spacecraft should land within the next 15 minutes, at the same time I felt us start to descend. 

**CHAPTER III **

Once we landed the doors quickly opened and we scrambled out. I watched the helicopter take off again and saw several more coming in behind it. As expected, the Sailor Soldiers were already on the scene and it looked as if everyone had been successfully evacuated. We took up position behind the Sailor Soldiers and I checked my watch again: 5 minutes. All of the ground forces had landed by now and the air forces could be seen hovering above. As noisy as it was, there was a sense of calm as we awaited the unknown. 

"Its here!" Sailor Mercury shouted and I took the safety off of my gun. It was indeed huge, metallic in appearance and round in shape with three long protrusions extending downward. It landed this way with the three arms sinking deep into the ground. It barely made a noise aside from a slight, mechanical hum that resonated from it. I checked the analysis computer on the forearm of my suite and it confirmed my suspicion that it was encompassed in a force field. Just then the King and Queen appeared, seemingly out of thin air and behind the seven Sailor Soldiers present. The hum from the craft grew noticeably louder and we were given the signal, from the king, to raise our weapons and take a firm stance. I glanced over at Aiko and could see a drop of sweat run down her face. The hum grew louder... 

The craft began to glow and we were given the command to back up. I checked my computer again and it indicated that the force field surrounding it was growing in intensity exponentially. I felt something was very wrong. Just then Sailor Mercury, tapping away at her computer yelled "everyone, get down and shield up!" Everyone dropped to the ground and activated the reverse polar electronic shields on their right forearms, creating a protective field of energy around them. I did the same and watched Aiko form hers. 

At this point the craft was humming loud enough to break the windows in the surrounding buildings and I watched the Sailor Soldiers take a defensive stance around the king and queen. Then it happened. The force field around the craft became visible and with blinding speed, shot outward in one, continuous wave. I could barely hold my position and my computer indicated that my force field was weakening. 

I looked for Aiko. She had apparently been pushed back several feet by the initial blast. It was still coming strong and I could see other soldiers being blown away. "AIKO!!!" I yelled, and then I saw her. I used all the strength I had to crawl over to her, she was still on her stomach but apparently unconscious. I could hear the alarm on her computer signaling that her shield was also giving way. I grabbed her waist with my left arm and used my right to synchronize our computers. Power was now being shared between our computers but it wasn't enough. I ripped three of my pulse rifle batteries off my suit, took off their casings and wired them to my computer using my multi tool. This strengthened my energy shield greatly. I finished calibrating Aikos' computer and our shields combined into one and stabilized. The alarms silenced, but waves from the craft were still coming. I held Aiko tightly and hoped that they would stop soon. 

Then, as quickly as it started, the waves from the craft stopped. I disengaged our energy shield and looked around. It was devastating, all of the buildings I could see had been destroyed and few were still standing. Most of the ground forces had not made it and were literally blown away. The same fate fell upon all of the air forces, few survivors remained in all. Then I looked around for the king and queen, they were both unconscious on the ground... The queen was still grasping the Silver Imperial Crystal and had apparently used it to shield her and us from most if the blast. If only it had been enough... Then it hit me, I couldn't see the sailor soldiers. They were nowhere to be seen. I radioed for emergency backup and informed central control of the situation in haste. A handful of soldiers went over to the king and queen and carried them towards the approaching rescue helicopter. I then turned my attention to Aiko. She was still unconscious, but as I searched, I could not find any severe wounds. I picked her up and ran to the helicopter to drop her off. I examined myself and determined that I only had a few cuts and bruises. My relief turned to anger towards our new visitors and I alone approached the spacecraft, rifle in hand and aimed. 

**CHAPTER IV **

I didn't know what to expect next, but I didn't care. All I cared about now was stopping whatever was creating all this destruction. Backup troops were aligning themselves behind me and a beam of light shown down from the craft. Towards the ground a figure started to appear under the light; I aimed my rifle at it. 

It was indeed a humanoid. "What do you want!?" I yelled to the being. There was no response and it started to walk towards me. I could hear the rifles powering up as their safeties were being disengaged behind me. I held my ground. It appeared to be a female and she walked right up to me. She was wearing a black and purple dress, of sorts, with a mantle that had long strands of what looked like black leather streaming from it. Her hair was white and gray and her eyes were as blue as the ocean, they seemed to penetrate my very soul… She had a metal plate on her left cheek and various tattoos on her neck and hands. "Such a brave little earthling... can not even feel your wounds?" She raised her hand and touched the side of my face and grinned. I slapped her hand away. "Where are the Sailor Soldiers?!" I asked harshly. She smiled. "Don't worry, their still alive." she replied. "I am Katsue, and I am a collector, of sorts..." "Explain yourself alien." I said. 

She grinned, "I collect… Sailor Soldiers." I could hear people behind me gasping. "I have been traveling the universe capturing Sailor Soldiers from every galaxy." "Why" I said. "Because, my dear earthling, Sailor Soldiers possess enormous energies, that if focused just right, can be used for evil. The energy wave you just experienced was created from several hundred Sailor Soldiers." "You're lying." I said. "Well, of course they won't perform my tasks voluntarily... that's were my brilliant scientists and their machine come into play. Would you like to see it?" She put her hand out and I gripped my gun tighter. Just then my helmet beeped and for a second and I heard static, then: "Haru! Don't listen to her! It must be a trap!" It was the king. I thought for a moment, then looked at the grinning alien and the devastated city around her. "Take me." 

I dropped my rifle to my side and took her hand. For a moment, everything went black, but then I found myself inside a dark room. My rifle and gun were gone. I searched for a way out, until the wall in front of me opened. 

Katsue was standing there. "Brave earthling, follow me." I acknowledged and followed her into the enormous room. It was filled with strange computers, monitors and large, liquid filled pods... There were hundreds of them, all lined up side by side in many rows. Each pod had wires coming out of one end and a window on top. We started walking in-between one of the rows. "Look inside one of them." Katsue said, still smiling. I did, and saw what I feared, a Sailor Soldier. "That one is from Galaxy 8634-D9." As we walked on we came to a machine larger than any I had ever seen. It was apparent that all of the pods ultimately connected to it. "This is the devise that has helped me effortlessly capture so many Sailor Soldiers this far." I looked back at her "And what will you do after you capture the last Sailor Soldier?" She laughed, "Isn't it obvious? I will use their combined powers to destroy everything, everything in the cosmos." "You're a insane" I said. She laughed. "No, I am your new queen and by time I'm done, I'll be your new god." 

I stared at her icy blue eyes, "I may just be an ordinary soldier, but I will stop you, I don't care who you are." She apparently found that to be particularly amusing and began to laugh once again. "My dear earthling, you have..." Before she could finish I grabbed four electrified throwing darts from my right sleeve and threw them at the machine. "Disgusting creature!" Katsue yelled and hit me, sending me flying backwards. I stood back up and saw that the machine took some damage and several people including Katsue rushed over to repair it. I crawled behind one of the pods and into another row. Grabbing my multi-tool, I opened the blade part and proceeded to sneak behind a pod and cut the wires. An alarm sounded and I heard the scientists yelling towards my direction. I jumped up and started sprinting towards what appeared to be an exit, cutting as many wires as I could along the way. "Earthling!" Katsue shouted behind me and I ran into another room. I saw a long hall and headed towards it, taking notice the armed guards behind me. I turned a corner and almost ran into Katsue. She quickly put her hand on my head and everything went black once more... 

**CHAPTER V **

"You must touch it... you must embrace it... now!" 

I woke up on the ground, I was apparently outside. I stood up and could feel blood trickle down my face. I grabbed a rifle next to a dead soldier and looked around. The city had become a battlefield. The remaining soldiers were fighting creatures straight from the depths of a nightmare. They were mutants, human in form, but larger in stature, and armed with huge claws and teeth. Then I saw one running towards me, I armed my rifle and shot it three times, killing it. I ran behind a car and crouched down. "King Endymion, are you there?" I said into my microphone, I had turned on my helmets vid cam when I awoke in the spacecraft. 

"Yes Haru, we saw everything." "How is Neo Queen Serenity?" I asked. "She's still unconscious, but stable" the king replied. "Uh, King Endymion... would you happen to know how Aiko Funakoshi is?" I asked. "Well, actually Haru, she was taken to our medical facility but has since disappeared, we don't know where she is..." "Aiko, please be alright..." I whispered. "Haru, all of our troops have been dispatched, but they're being overwhelmed..." I looked around and saw that we were obviously losing, it was a horrible sight. And then I saw her, Katsue, amongst the fighting. I watched her as she raised one arm into the sky and looked up. I did the same and watched as giant, black clouds started to form and swirl directly overhead. The storm grew immensely and the sunlight was being totally blocked out, casting an eerie darkness upon the city. What appeared to be black lightning began to strike the ground from the clouds, creating small craters in the asphalt. Then I felt something grab the back of my neck and my rifle was ripped from my hand.. I quickly found my multi-tool and activated the knife but it was knocked out of my hand. I was being raised into the air, despite my struggling. I was then thrown against a building, hard. My helmet was split and I threw it off, fresh blood ran down my face, and my vision was blurry. I could barely see my attacker standing over me, but I did see him raise one of his clawed hands. His arm came down, towards my head, there was a noise, and he fell. My vision was returning and I could see someone standing over the mutant. It was Aiko. She had a bandage over her head and was crying a little. I feebly stood up and she ran over to me. "Haru!" She said as she grabbed me. "I know" I said, "We have to stop Katsue, at all costs." I pointed at her and Aiko shook her head "you're too hurt to fight anymore." "I have to... somehow" I replied. Just then a bolt of that dark lightning crashed down right next to us, sending us flying. I felt a blunt pain, and everything went black yet again... 

"You must touch it..." 

I awoke again in Aikos' arms. Looking around I could barely see any soldiers left standing. Then, something caught my eye. It was on the ground, shining, under some rubble. "Aiko, stay here." "But," "no, stay here," I insisted. I managed to stand up again and with what strength I had left, I walked over to the object. It began to glow brighter. I kneeled down next to it. 

"...Touch it..." 

I slowly put my hand out and placed it on the object. Suddenly it disappeared and warm sensation grew in my chest. It reappeared in front of me, in mid air. Then it changed into what was unmistakably the Silver Imperial Crystal! It changed back into the object it was, and I realized that it was a shard from the holy crystal itself! It must have broken off while Neo Queen Serenity was using it to protect us. It disappeared again, but this time directly into my chest. I closed my eyes as a sea of calmness washed over me. I began to rise off of the ground and I could feel new energy coursing through every vein. 

I didn't know how this was happening; I didn't care why this was happening. The path laid out before me was clear, and I accepted my new fate... I knew what I must do. 

I put my hands in front of my chest and called forth the crystal shard with my mind. It arose from my chest and in-between my hands. I could feel my body get warmer and start to glow as I hovered above the ground. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I felt heavier. I was wearing armor, the finest silver armor I had ever seen. I stretched my right arm in front of me and a great sword materialized in my hand. It was long and brilliant and for a second I didn't recognize it, but it was now clear that it was un-mistakenly the legendary Sword of Sealing. The glowing faded and I floated back to the ground. I could see Aiko staring at me in disbelief. I walked over to her "it's going to be all right, I don't quite understand it either, but I know it's going to be all right". "Haru..." she whispered. 

I put my hand on her face and concentrated. Her wounds disappeared, "go somewhere safe Aiko." She shook her head, "I'm not leaving you" she said. I smiled, knowing I wouldn't win. "Fine then, stay behind me" she nodded. I looked around for Katsue. A bolt of dark energy streaked down towards us and I raised my hand, diverting it back up into the sky. I felt as if I had always been this way, I knew everything that I was capable of, I knew what I had to do... and then I spotted her. 

**CHAPTER VI **

"Katsue!!!" I yelled. She turned around and at first, didn't appear to recognize me. For a moment, she seemed concerned, but then she started to laugh. "I don't know who you are, but it doesn't really matter. The Sailor Soldiers are the most powerful beings in the universe, and you, brave earthling, can not be one of them." And then, as if I'd recited it a hundred times before, I yelled "I am the Holy Knight Haru, Guardian of the King and Queen of the Earth. I am the last Great Defense of this planet and by this sword I wield, I will stop you!" I held the Sword of Sealing in front of me with one hand, perpendicular with the ground, and it began to glow. Katsue smirked and shot a bolt of black energy from her palm. I pushed Aiko behind me with my free arm and grasped the sword with both hands. It split the bolt in two, sending two streams of energy on either side of me. I smirked. 

Katsue looked annoyed "stay here" I said to Aiko, and with that, I charged towards the evil being. She raised her arms and called forth her mutant soldiers. They turned and ran straight towards me. I didn't stop. Not slowing down, I dropped each creature that blocked my path with my mighty sword. The dark lightning coming from the sky was growing in intensity, and then I noticed that Katsue wasn't moving, she was apparently concentrating. I knew I must hurry. Then I heard the last noise I wanted to hear, a mechanical hum. I stopped and glanced over my shoulder in the direction of the spacecraft.. It was glowing. I turned around and concentrated my thoughts upon it, and that's when I saw them. I could actually see all of the captured Sailor Soldiers, no, it's their spirits. I could see their sorrow and feel their suffering as their energies were being drained... they were powerless against the machine that confined them. I could sense that the energy being gathered in the ship was being channeled to one point, and it was facing me. I raised the Sword of Sealing and braced myself. The energy stolen from the captive Sailor Soldiers shot out in one, concentrated beam. As I raised my sword in front of me a vision appeared in my mind. It was Neo Queen Serenity, and she spoke to me," my brave soldier Haru, a heart as pure as yours can not be harmed by the energy of a good Sailor Soldier, no matter how many there are, if you believe." "I understand my Queen" I replied. I plunged my sword into the ground and raised my arms. The beam of energy struck my hands and reflected off of them. I pivoted and directed the beam straight at Katsue. Her eyes widened and she screamed as she tried to deflect the beam with her own hands. It was working. She could not keep up her defense any longer and took the beam head on. It penetrated her chest and then stopped. I plucked my sword out of the earth. Pointing the sword at her I said aloud "with the powers bestowed upon me, I shall punish you... your fate, has been sealed..." I walked over to her and pointed my sword. Beams of energy shot forth from it, encompassing her in light and finally, absorbing her. 

Aiko ran up to me. "Haru..." she said. I put my hands on her shoulders, " I have to go into the ship." She nodded and I ran towards it. I was standing underneath it and as I looked up at it I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was standing inside the ship. There were alarms going off inside it. It appeared as if a self-destruct sequence had been activated. I ran to the room that contained the pods. Lights were flashing and the main monitor was apparently counting down in some strange language. 

I went over to the control panel and determined that I could not stop the countdown. I walked around the machine until I found were all of the cables from the pods entered it. I raised my sword and cut through all of them with one slice. Immediately the pods opened up and the liquid that kept the soldiers suspended spilled onto the floor. I called upon Neo Queen Serenity in my mind, "my Queen, please lend me your power and help me teleport these soldiers onto the earth below." I raised my hands in front of me and called the crystal shard from within my chest. It arose and turned into the Imperial Silver Crystal. With that, it flooded the room with a warm blanket of light until light was all I saw. 

When I could see again I was outside with all of the Sailor Soldiers lying on the ground. "Silver Imperial Crystal, awake these sleeping soldiers and please heal all of those with a good heart who has fallen to evil on this day!" As I shouted that, it glowed again and I raised it above my head. Its light spread across the city, filling every fallen soldier and healing them. As they began to stand up in disbelief, I remembered the spaceship. I turned and focused the crystals' energy upon it. It disappeared and then reappeared as a spec high up in the atmosphere where it harmlessly exploded with a blinding show of light. I brought my hands back down and the crystal changed back into the shard and re-entered my chest. 

The sky cleared. 

"Haruki!!!" Aiko yelled and ran towards me. I embraced her" it's all right now Aiko". "But, I don't understand..." she said. "I don't either" I replied. We turned around to see all of the Sailor Soldiers and ESF units standing behind us. The Sailor Soldiers of the Earth walked up to us and a helicopter landed near by. The royal family stepped out of it and walked up to us. King Endymion looked at me and I kneeled down. "Haru, the Earth has chosen a new Guardian. I knew this day would come, but I didn't know when, or how. It is because your heart is pure and full of love and virtue that you have been chosen. With the Sword of Sealing, that you know wield you can face down any enemy. Use it with courage and never forget why it was given to you. From this day foreword, you are no longer an ordinary soldier. You will now take your place inside the Crystal Tower as its newest guardian. You may stand up now, Holy Guardian Haru. This planet, and many others, has been saved because you wouldn't gave up." I stood up and bowed. "Thank you my King." There were cheers and I leaned over to King Endymion's ear and whispered: "My King, do you think that... " He smiled, of course, Aiko may continue to stay with you." "Thank you my King" I replied. Aiko grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek. I felt that it was time to remove my armor so I closed my eyes and it transformed back into my standard issue ground soldier suit. Extreme exhaustion swept over me and I collapsed, slipping out of consciousness... 

…. 

I felt warm, and even though my eyes were closed, I could tell that it was morning by the rays hitting my face. Slowly opening my eyes, I felt renewed. I was in a very large bedroom, it was so high up, it had to be the Crystal Tower. There was an arm over my chest, it was Aiko. She was just starting to wake up as well. When she saw I was awake, she smiled and held me tighter. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered. I looked in her eyes, "I could never let anything happen to you. I may be the appointed high guardian of the king and queen, but I've always been, and always will be, your guardian, Aiko." She sighed, "I'll never leave your side" she replied with a smile. 

To be continued… 

* * *

[[ Please do not hesitate to email me with comments about "Shogu Haru," I'm very interested in your opinions!]] 

Info about the author, Matthew Faerber: 

I am currently a senior at Jacksonville University in Jacksonville Florida. My major is environmental studies and I'm getting a minor in geography. My hobbies include (but are not limited to) watching anime, drawing anime, thinking about anime, eating pizza, karaoke, Okinawan Kenpo and Kobudo Karate, working out, running and playing my playstation. I plan on going to graduate school after I recieve my B.S. in May of 2003 but not until after going to Japan for 6-7 months doing a study abroad/internship program in environmental science (see how I was able to work going to Japan into my field of study? Pretty keen huh?). I'm a pretty funny person, but not your typical college guy and yet somehow I've been able to make some really good friends ;) 

Jease, are you still reading this? Good lord, go do something productive like plant a tree or something! No seriously, I'm doing typing, there's nothing else to say, your just wasting my time and your own. Go, shoo, vamoose! 


End file.
